Remake of Totally Recall
by Five-Princess
Summary: This is a remake of one of my favorite episode. HOPE YOU LIKE IT !


A/N: This is another version of "Totally Recall" Hope you like it!

All started when...

It was a wonderful Monday morning at Styleville. All the girls were shopping. Hey Yaz, did you found new shoes for the party? Said the blond angel. Yes. Jade passed me some. Said the four teenagers saw Burdine but there was something wrong with her. She was crying. Girls, why does Burdine cry? Asked Jade. I don't know... Said the dark skined girl called Sasha. Sooner, a not-so-tall man with a black shirt, black hair and brown eyes came. Hey girls, do you still come to the party? Asked The man. Byron, do you know what's going on with Burdine? Asked Yazmin. No I don't sorry. I need to admet that... she is kinda cute. Said Byron. The girls looked at him with big eyes. What? He said shy. GO TELL HER! The four Bratz said at the same time. Ok you genius, tell me how! He continued by asking. Demand her in a date,...Said Yaz before Cloe continue with : ...write her a letter,... Next Jade cut with: ...Go talk to her or,...  
Sasha finished with : ...or go finally say you are sorry for what's happen't at London. Byron was so confused. The truth is that the man really does love Burdine and it's not only for the fact that she is cute. She was one of the most beautiful woman he ever saw. She was maybe evil and really devilisious but he don't look this way. He loves her like this.

IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!

I'll go right now tell her! He said already started to run to her. She entered in the building with still Byron who was following. Finally, she entered in the elevator. He entered. You don't work here. Said the blond and evil woman. I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING! I... He said before something wrong happent. The elevator stopped to move. Oh no... He said. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! Burdine screamed.  
I'm sorry. PLEASE! He said by crying. Why are you crying? What? I.. don't... Could you stop. Byron. She said coming closer and hugs him. I just wanted to ask you if... you wanna go to the cinemas with me. He finally asked. What? With me? But... I'm not... you said to those crappy Bratz that you hate me. She said. Maybe, I might lied. You're such a pretty girl. Said the american with a british accent (Either way, he always got one). She needed to blush. So... if we get out of here, do you wanna? He said. Of Course. Burdine affirmated. Few minutes after, Burdine was asleep. By chance, Byron brings a pencil and papers. He starts to written a letter to the woman who was sleeping beside him. During her sleep, Burdine was talking. She was saying the name of Byron. Why him? He written a few words and he was done. At the moment she wake-up, Byron was already smilling. Hi Burdine. I hum... did something for you. He said looking really shy, dumb and cheezy. Thanks. She answered. She opens the letter and starts to read :

Dear Burdine, I know I might sound stupid right know. I just don't want to ruins your life. I really like you. It's just... I just need to look at you and I don't feel the pain. I'm really sorry for whats happen't at London. I'll never do this again. Burdine I really want you. People say that you are an evil witch but I don't see this part. For me, you are the most sweet person on Earth. Your eyes, your lips, your sweet way to be angry, your hole self is perfect. If we stay stuck in this elevator, I want you to know that I'll still love you. Right now, I heard you saying my name. Tell me that I have a chance. Tell me that I can be with you. I love you. More than anything on the univert... even my life. If we die here, I'll promis that I'll always protect you. I'll always make you feel good. If one day I do something wrong, you can punch me in the face. When I met you, you were someone that I didn't even know the name. Now, I screamed it each night. I don't care if people say things about you. If you want, we can disapear at the place you want and never come back or even better. I can stop being a spy and I'll go help you with Your Think. I'll do all for you. Even suicide.

-Byron Powell (NOT MYRON!)

True Lovers

How can you write so beautiful things ? Said Burdine.I just look at you. He said. She smiled widely. He came so close that their nose rubbed like in all her dreams. She wanted to kiss him but she felt something blocking her. Hum... could you...hum... close your eyes? Said Byron after leaving a grasp. She slowly closes her eyes. Byron collided his lips with hers. During their kiss, the man picks her hands and hold it tight. At the moment she opens her eyes, Byron was already done with her. Did I hurt you? 'cause it was my first kiss. Said Byron. No no... hum... it was perfect. Wait a second... your first kiss? With me? She asked with a sweet blush covering her nose, her cheeks and her lips. Yes. I thought it won't... disturb anyone if I do it here... with you. It not that I wanted another girl. I just... betted I'll never kiss you. He said his left hand on her blushed cheek. By suprise, all the lights turn off. The couple was in a complete dark. Byron, me too it was my first kiss and... I swear it was the best. The tall blond said. They were both scare. Where are you? Said Burdine by crying and screaming. Hush... I'm there. Said Byron holding Burdine's waist. The black-hair dude picks a flashlight and turn it on. Hello beautiful. He whispered. The blond girl with the pink uniform kissed him on the cheek and next leave a laugh. The lovers looked at each other before the elevator falled. Burdine was screaming and Byron was holding her tight.

Getting Cold

Arrived at -7 floor, they both getting really cold. Byron checked the temperature and it was -15. It might getting more cold. One chance that Byron bring his coat. Byron, I'm scare. Said the beautiful woman in panic. Byron removed his coat, smiled at his supposed girlfriend and puts the coat on Burdine's shoulders. Byron... I don't need- ... of course you do. I don't want you to pick a cold. Imagine if I didn't came to ask you to go out with me. You will be all alone. He said to her. He came closer and kiss her again. The trouble was going more and more. The elevator felt again but this time, it was more than 10 floors, it was 20 floors. It was about 10 KM under the civilisation. The cold was getting hot and the hot was going heavy.

Sweet Pain

Burdine removed his coat. Byron rolled his eyes. She slided her finger on his shirt. They were under 27 floors under the block. He removed his shirt. Burdine's face was epic. She was blushed like fire, she was frozen like ice, her heart was beating so fast that it stop (exageration), she felt finally alive. Wow...Your smexy. She whispered. Byron was slowly unbuttoning Burdine's vest to next remove it. Can we really do this here, Byron? Asked the woman. I don't wanna die without trying with you. I love you. He whispered because he was too tired. The man removed the elastic that was holding her hair in place. A bunch of blond-white hair falled on her face. They were all curvy and soft. And you say that I'm crazy to call you pretty. He said. You might be crazy. I'm not pretty. I think you do an hallucination. She said. Byron picks his camera and pick a picure of his lover. Would you stop laughing, I don't even touch you. He said. She smiled. He puts the camera in his pocket and kiss Burdine. She looked at him and next, she placed her two arms around him. Don't ever leave me alone. She said.

Finally out

Burdine felt again asleep on his shoulder. Byron wasn't able to even close his eyes only because he was sure that something will happen't. He was sure it been like... 5 month he was there. He finally close his eyes and felt asleep. When he wake-up, he was in the Bratz's office. The four were all smiling. What happen't? He asked really stressed. You and Burdine were stuck in the elevator for three hours. Me and Jade heard some screams so we went see the janitor and he opens the elevator's door. Burdine is in her office. Said Sasha. He automaticly get up and runned to Burdine's office. He opens rudely the door and saw his lover on a couch still sleeping with a blanket on the top of her. Don't wake-up her, the doctor is coming. Said Kaycee, one of the tweevils. The doctors bring her at the hospital. Is she is okay? Byron asked to the first doctor he saw. Hum... we don't know. We are trying to wake-up her. I think she is in a deep comas. Explain the doctor. Is she will wake-up soon? Please, answer meAsked the british. No. The doctor said. This answer destroyed Mister Powell so easily. Another doctor came out of the room and screamed : Doctor Whisles, she is wake-up! They all runned to the room. Byron saw something he wish never see one day. He saw Burdine's body all burned. She was crying like never. Burdine? The man asked. She looked at him. The doctors leave them alone. Byron came closer and kiss Burdine on the lips. Stop this. You think I'm ugly. She said. No I ain't! You are still beautiful. He finished. Burdine looked at him and said :Really? He nodded his head. He hugs her and she did the same to him. Let's go home okay sweety? He preposed to Burdine. Anytime! Said Burdine. After this, Byron brings Burdine to the big party.

The End

A/N: This is what happen't before For the first time. 


End file.
